The Silver Knight
by Bladefire
Summary: It's my first Sailor Moon fic that I finally found and typed up. The stupid this needed a lot of rewriting. Anyway it is a completed fic, one of the ones where Serena leaves because of the abuse her friend give her. But she does come back. It would be


I don't own Sailor Moon I just use what I like from it and who cares about the rest. This is set after the final battle with Galaxia and just so you know I reserected the General because I like them. This is a completed fic so don't worry. I'm lazy and don't want to worry about uploading chapters. Anyway it's not long enough for chapters. But enough about that and on with the fic.  
  
The Silver Knight  
By Bladefire  
  
  
Serena sat in the airport lounge waiting for her plane. Her mind was unwillingly reviewing the last twenty-four hours of her life. Darien had taken her out to dinner at a quiet restaurant. She had been upset about her friends who had been yelling at her for being late yet again. Usually she didn't mind but this time they had been unusually mean. Even Amy had gotten mad. She had been counting on Darien to cheer her up. But during the meal he had been distant and cold. Serena had pushed her plate away and watched him. Waiting to see what was bothering him. But he had just ignored her; she finally asked him what was wrong.   
"Nothing Serena." Darien answered.  
"Don't lie to me, Darien. Something is wrong. Why won't you tell me?"  
"Serena just back off." Darien snapped.  
Serena had been so shocked that she had just sat there stunned.  
"Excuse me." Serena finally said, "Do you want me to leave." She asked dreading the answer.  
"Yes." Darien said shortly and somewhat absently.  
Serena's heart had shattered. Not again, he said he wouldn't leave her but he just did. Serena had stood and bowed numbly.  
"Then I won't bother you any more." She had said and then left.  
A voice over the loud speaker announced the arrival of her flight. She was leaving Japan to go to Alberta Canada. It had been the cheapest ticket available and she really didn't care were she was going. Serena grabbed her bag and walked to the boarding terminal. She was soon seated on the plane by a window. A man sat down next to her.  
"Hi!" He said in English, "My name 's Jeran Milner. What's yours?"  
"My name's Serena Tsukino."  
"So where are you heading?" Jeran said as he made himself comfortable.  
"I don't know. I've never left Japan before."  
"Really! So why did you choose Alberta?"  
"I don't know. It was just somewhere to go." Serena said then returned her attention to the receding ground below.  
Oh Darien, I thought we'd be together forever after the last battle with Galaxia. I've got you back but you don't love me anymore. Serena sighed, you pushed me away again and this time there was no terrible dream to push you away. Tears gathered in her eyes and she quickly dashed them away.  
"Are you all right?" Jeran asked worried.  
"I'm fine." Serena said faintly as she leaned against the window, "I'll be fine."  
"Where is that Meatball Head?" Rei seethed as she looked around her room in the temple, "I bet she's still pouting because of yesterday."  
Her three friends Amy, Lita and Mina all watched her warily.  
"We don't know Rei. She's not answering her communicator." Amy answered in a worried tone.  
"Last time I saw her was during the meeting yesterday when we," Lita paused, "yelled at her." Lita finished lamely.  
"Hey everyone. Here comes Luna." Artemise, the white cat advisor called from the window. Mina stood and opened the door to admit the black cat that carried a small piece of paper in her mouth. Mina knelt down and took the paper Luna. She read it out loud  
  
To, who ever may be reading this  
  
I'm sorry for any trouble my leaving may cause. I just   
can't stay anymore. Don't try to follow me because I'm  
no longer in Japan. It was to painful to remain. I took   
the most important things with me so don't worry, No one   
will get their handson them.  
Love,  
Serena  
  
"She left two copies, one for us and another one for her family. I got rid of the other one and hypnotized the family. They only have a son. Her room is locked with a spell until we can clean it out. Soon people will forget about Serena since she was only brought here. Only her continued presents will keep them remembering."  
"What happened to make her leave? Was it us? We were awfully nasty to her." Lita asked doubtfully.  
"I don't know, but what ever it was had her crying." Mina pointed out the tearstains on the note.  
"But I thought now that Serena has actually transformed into Serenity in order to beat Galaxia that she would stay as the Queen and raise Crystal Tokyo." Rei asked, feeling a little guilty and trying to change the subject.  
"So did we." Artemise said as he leapt down from the widow, " But something is wrong. We think that Serena is either repressing her power or it just isn't time yet."  
"Which one is it?" Mina asked.  
"We don't know." Luna said sadly as they all sat sown, "And now that she's left I wonder if we'll ever know. We really did hurt her."  
Serena picked up her bags and looked around. The plane had landed in Edmonton an hour ago. Now Serena was at a loss, she really didn't know where she was going. Jeran walked up beside her.  
"So Serena, where are you going?"  
"I don't know." Serena answered truthfully.  
"Well, my sister and I live out at the edge of town and we wouldn't mind company."  
Serena thought about this for a moment then nodded.   
"Perfect. Follow me, I've a ride waiting for us." Jeran led the way threw the mass of people to the parking lot where he proceeded to head for a pastel purple convertible. The driver door opened and a young brunette woman stepped out to hug Jeran. They both looked very much alike. Serena stayed back to give them room.  
"Serena." Jeran looked back to the blonde haired girl, "This is my sister Angela. Angela, this is Serena. I met her on the plane, I thought she could stay with us because she's got nowhere else to go" Jeran said meaningfully and Serena blushed.  
"That's alright. I don't mind." Angela smiled, "Come on Serena, let's get your things packed away in the trunk and get you home."  
Serena smiled faintly and nodded to the other woman.  
Mina stood outside Darien's apartment door with Lita and Serena's note. Mina took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Several minuets later Darien opened the door and mina could see that Darien had gotten no sleep. His eyes were red and bloodshot as he greeted them shortly.   
"Darien we need to talk." Mina said softly, dreading what was she was about to say to him. Darien moved back and gestured for Mina and Lita to enter. Darien closed the door and went to the kitchen were the table was covered with papers and other things. He sat down at the head of the table and the other two women sat on either side of him.  
"Darien… here." Mina couldn't say anything. She just handed Darien the note for him to read. A minute later he handed the note back and his face held no expression.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Serena's missing and that's all you can say!" Lita was shocked, "I thought you loved her?"  
Darien said nothing so Lita continued her tirade; "Luna and Artemis think that something is wrong with Serena because Neo-Queen Serenity hasn't emerged yet. Now she's run away and they're worried. Amy can't find any trace of her in Japan." Lita, with her speech done slumped back into her chair.  
"I'm sure she's just fine. Now if you lease I've work I need to do." Darien stood and showed them to the door.  
"Darien," Mina said on a sudden whim, "what did you say to her last night?"  
"Nothing." Darien said before closing the door in Mina and Lita's faces.  
Darien waited until he heard Lita and Mina walk away before he staggered away form the door and collapsed on the couch in his living room. Heard leaked from his eyes as he looked out his living room window. He hadn't ment what he'd said to Serena the night before. He'd been worried about his job with all the paper work and he had been beginning to have doubts about the future. Despite what he knew of the past and his future he had no idea if he could be a King. Serena had been a little preoccupied the past couple of months but she has always had a big smile for him. But he had just shoved her away again. Darien closed his eyes in pain; he knew he'd really hurt her this time. This time she had left him and wasn't coming back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked down the hall of the mansion where she was staying. In the past two years she still couldn't get over how large this house was. When they had first arrived Angela had laughed at Serena's stunned expression when they had gotten out of the car in front of the beautiful stone mansion white stone pillars. Angela and her brother had inherited their home from their parents. The family owned an entire company that produced computer programs. But since their parents were dead running the company fell two the two siblings. Angela handled the business in Edmonton while Jeran did the out of country stuff. But sometimes both went out of town. It just depended on where they were going. Serena opened a door at the end of the hallway and walked into Angela's office.  
"HI Angela. What are you doing?"  
Angela looked up from her computer and smiled.  
"Hi Serena. I need your new computer expertise. This key board just won't work."  
"Angela! I'm not a repairwoman. I've only done a year and a half in my computer classes."  
Angela smirked, "Yeah you've only got top marks is classes that are ment for people five years older than you. I think your one of the top computer nerds in the country. You're a twenty year old computer wizard and I just happen to have an invitation for you from the Tokyo University the top University in the world because they specialize in several different areas of study."  
Serena paled. Tokyo, she couldn't go back there.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't now about it. You get such good grades." Angela said with a little frown.  
"When I was in high school I was barely passing. One of my friends was the top student. Always studying…" Serena stopped and took a deep breath, "Excuse me, I've got homework to do." Serena left, running down the hall and up the stairs to her own room. She locked the door behind her then went to her bed. Laying down she started to cry. She reached into her subspace pocket, the one where she kept the sailor moon things and pulled out her star locket. She opened and it began to play its soft sweet music.  
Angela heard the music and sighed. She could hear her friend crying. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Jeran standing behind her. He led her away form Serena's room.  
"She'll be alright. Just give her a little while."  
"I shouldn't have mentioned the school."  
"Yes, you should have." Jeran said, "It will be good for her to go back home at least for a year. I think she needs whomever she left behind. And we're just the people to get her there."  
Angela sighed, "I just want to know what bothers her so much. She's such a nice person that I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her."  
Jeran nodded, "I know what you mean, Angela I know what you mean."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Couple of Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stepped out of the Japanese airport followed by Angela and Jeran. She still couldn't figure out how they managed to get her to come back, but they had.  
"Now we need a taxi to get to our apartment." Jeran said absently as he looked around the parking lot.  
"An apartment? I thought you were going to stay at a hotel."  
"Oh no. Much to expensive since we're staying for two or three months, at least until July." Angela explained.  
"You're staying that long?" Serena asked surprised.  
"Yep. We've got business to see to as well as making sure that you're settled in."  
Jeran said cheerfully as a taxi pulled up.  
Serena looked around her new home. It was huge, a five bedroom pent house with living room, bathroom and kitchen.  
"You call this an apartment?" Serena asked in amazement as she dropped her bags on the floor of the living room.  
"Well when you compare it to home it is." Jeran said helpfully as he walked in to the room.   
Serena frowned at Jeran then picked up her bags again and went to claim one of the rooms.  
"Don't get to comfortable. We're going out for dinner to night." Jeran called out, "Unless your tired. Then you can sleep."  
Jeran, be nice." Angela scolded as she kicked the door closed and dropped her bags.  
"Sorry, she's just so depressing. I need to cheer her up."  
"I know." Angela replied softly, "I hope we're doing the right thing."  
Serena spent the next two months registering for University in September, buying supplies, looking for a job and spending time with Angela and Jeran. By the end of the day she was so exhausted she could only collapse into bed while she listened to her locket as she fell asleep. She didn't bother trying to find her old friends and family. Luna would have made them all forget her by now. But nonetheless the two months went by fast and soon she was at the airport saying goodbye to Angela and Jeran.  
"Now you're sure you'll be alright by yourself? The penthouse is all paid off until next year, you've got a car and a bank account." Angela sounded so motherly that Serena smiled faintly.  
"I'll be fine. If I need you, I'll call." Serena assured them as the call for their flight was announced, "Now get going before you miss your flight." She hugged them both as they said goodbye and then they were rushing to their plane. Serena smiled in amusement and then went outside to her car where she watched their plane take off. She drove home to her empty penthouse.  
Serena locked the door and then looked around. Her home looked so bare with out Angela and Jeran there. She headed for her room. She took her hair down from their buns and brushed out her hair. It fell down to her ankles, all blonde and straight. She then pulled out her Imperial Silver Crystal with the locket out of her subspace pocket. At the University she would run the risk of seeing her friends. She couldn't do that; she couldn't face their hatred. Silently she commanded the Crystal to make sure that none of her friends recognized her. The Crystal complied. Serena looked in the mirror but she looked the same. She hoped no one would recognize her. She picked up gold chain and threaded her locket on to it and then placed it around her neck. With that done she quickly picked up her bag and left she didn't want to be late for her first day of work.  
"Zoicite, why did you have to drag us all with you?" Jedeite complained as they crossed the street.   
"Since we don't have a car, I need help carrying my new computer back to our apartment." Zoicite explained patiently.  
"How can we afford a computer but not a car?"  
"We decided we needed the computer more, remember? And if it's important then we can teleport." Kunzite reminded.  
"Just ignore him. He likes to hear his own voice." Nephrite teased as they walked into the computer store.  
Zoicite walked up to the counter where a young woman with long blonde hair was reading a book.  
"Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up a computer." Zoicite interrupted.  
The woman looked up then paled, "Zoicite?"  
Zoicite blinked in surprise very few knew him by that name. The woman shook herself, "Pardon me I must have been mistaken. What can I do for you?"  
"How did you know my name?" Zoicite demanded.  
"I…Uh…"  
"Hey, Zack what's taking so long?" called Jedeite using Zoicite's human name.   
The woman looked to Zoicite's three friends and if possible grew paler.  
Zoicite cleared his throat and took pity on the woman, "I'm here to pick up my computer. It's under the name Zack Rite, R-I-T-E."  
The woman nodded and typed something on the computer beside her. Then she looked up, "I'll be right back." She left for the back room and Zoicite wandered over to Nephrite who was in the music section.  
"Nephrite so you sense anything from that young woman?" Zoicite asked, referring to Nephrites telepathic powers.  
"No, should I have?"  
"She called me Zoicite."  
"What!" Nephrite looked up from the rack of music and focused on Zoicite.  
"Do you recognize her?"  
"No, I don't. But she recognized all of us and she paled."  
Nephrite stepped away from his music and headed for the counter, "We shall have to meet her."  
They met Jedeite and Kunzite on the way and explained the situation. By the time the woman come out with a trolley full of boxes all four of the old generals stood at the counter. The woman smiled in amusement, "Here's your computer Mr. Rite. Let me just check that it's all here."  
She went to the computer and stated checking things off. Zoicite looked at her nametag, "Sera" it read. No clues there.  
"Yep. All there." She said with a cheerfulness that didn't reach her eyes, "That will be $2,361.39."  
Zoicite handed her his bankcard and she rang the bill threw. She handed the receipt back with the card. Them all four generals bent and lifted a box.  
"Have a nice day." The women called out.  
"Thank you. I shall with my new toy." Zoicite responded and somehow felt rewarded when a faint smile reached her eyes.  
Serena watched the four generals leave. She'd been shocked, then terrified when she'd seen them. How was it that they were alive? She was sure that Zoicite had recognized her when she said his name but he hadn't and she could tell they were good by their eyes. They held so much guilt, grief and pain. But as much as she wished to heal their hurts she wouldn't reveal her secret. They might tell the scouts.  
Later, after her shift ended Serena was walking toward the parking lot when she saw Zoicite leaning against a corner store. Serena focused forward ignoring him.  
"Sera." Zoicite called out as she passed but she said nothing.  
"Serenity." Zoicite whispered.  
Serena stopped cold, barely even breathing. Did he actually say her name? Footsteps followed her and Zoicite stepped in front of her.   
"Princess Serenity. Your highness why didn't we recognize you at first?" Zoicite asked in confusion.   
"I don't know who or what you are talking about." Serena denied in vain.  
"Then why did you stop when I called your name?"  
"My name is Sera Millner. I stopped because the name you called was so strange."  
"You're not a very good liar Serenity, you never were. Your hearts not in it." Zoicite said gently with a faint smile.  
Serena blinked rapidly, holding back tears, "How did you know?"  
"I don't know. It was a guess really. That and you called me by name."  
Serena put a hand to her chest where her locket was hidden under her blouse. Did the crystal fail her? Or was their find out about her a result of Nephrite's psychic powers. Crystal, please block any means of finding me by the scouts. The crystal flared briefly and then Serena lowered her hand.  
"What did you do?" Zoicite asked suspiciously.  
Serena shook her head, "Nothing."  
Serena stepped to the side and started walking again. But was stopped again when some one screamed. She looked up and saw a woman with tentacles in the middle of the street. Serena blinked several times, frozen in surprise at the sight of the yoma. The street was cleared as people ran for cover. The yoma focused on Serena.  
"Pretty girl." The creature purred and a tentacle shot forward.  
"No." Zoicite cried and with a flying tackle shoved her out of the way. They both rolled away into the shadows of an alley beside the corner store.   
"Serenity. Are you all right?"   
"Yes, I'm fine."  
They both stood and walked to the front of the alley. Still concealed by the shadow they saw eight Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask surrounding the yoma.  
"How dare you interrupt people's lives with your evil! On behalf of Venus…"  
"…Mars…"  
"…Jupiter…"  
"…Mercury…"  
"…Uranus…"  
"…Neptune…"  
"…Saturn…"  
"…Pluto…"  
"…We will punish you."  
"Sailor Scouts." The creature hissed, "You are not all here, the prince is without the princess. But no matter, my Queen demands your deaths."  
The creature wasted no time and tentacles leapt out at the scouts. They jumped back to avoid the attack.  
"Venus… love chain… encircle."  
A chain of hearts shot toward the yoma but she dodged.  
"Mars… fire…surround."   
Fire sped toward the yoma but she deflected easily, then a wave of dark energy swept over the fighters. The nine fighters were swept back in the attack but quickly regained their footing.  
"Jupiter…Oak…Evolution."  
"Pluto…Dead…Scream."  
"Saturn…Silence…Glaive…Surprise."  
The three attacks joined together and caught the yoma in the side.  
"Now! Together!" Venus called out.  
"Mars… flame… sniper."  
"Uranus…world…shaking."  
"Neptune…deep…submerge."  
"Venus…love and beauty…shock."  
"Mercury…aqua…rhapsody."  
The attacks joined together and caught the yoma in the chest. She was throne back. Pluto stepped forward and the talisman on her staff floated free.  
"Pluto…Garnet…ball."  
The ball sprang forward finishing the yoma off. Serena smiled faintly, "I knew they could do it." They never needed me, she thought to herself. She turned and slipped away down the alley. Serena walked into the parking lot looking for her car. She unlocked the car door, started the engine and then started out. She paid the attendant, as she pulled up onto the road she could see traffic was moving again as if nothing had happened. Next to her on the passenger seat Zoicite appeared.  
"Nice car. Very roomy." He complimented before looking at Serena, "Why didn't you fight?"  
"You saw them, I wasn't needed."  
"Yes. It looked like they weren't expecting you either. Venus sounded like she was the leader of the scouts." Zoicite said. Serena forced back tears and continued to drive in silence.  
Serena ignored Zoicite as she entered her penthouse.  
"Very nice." Zoicite approved yet again.  
He sat on the couch and looked at Serena, "Well, are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
Serena shook her head. Zoicite groaned in exasperation, "I'm not with the negevers anymore. None of us are."  
Serena smiled sadly, "I already know that or I would have dusted you were you stood."  
"Thanks, I think." He sighed and made himself comfortable, "Now will you tell me what's going on?"  
Serena sat down on the other end of the couch, "Your not going to leave until you find out are you?"  
"No."  
Serena sighed, "Very well. After the last battle with Galaxia, when we were recovering, I felt I needed to be better at something more than just killing. So I started to be on time for things. I went to all my classed and even stayed afterwards to pick up my marks. But that caused me to be a few hours late to the meeting and Rei went ballistic when I finally showed up. Even Amy and the others yelled at me and told me not to bother coming if it was such an inconvenience. They didn't even give me a chance to explain what was going on. Then that night I had a date with Darien and even he pushed me away, told me to leave."  
"Oh Serenity." Zoicite moved to her and held her while she cried into his shoulder.  
The phone rang, startling Kunzite. He put his book down and answered the phone.  
"Hello, Kevin here." Kunzite greeted, using his human name.  
"Hey Kunzite. It's Zoicite, pack our stuff we're moving." Zoicite greeted quietly.  
"What?"  
"I've found Serenity." Zoicite told Kunzite what Serenity had told him. "She's now staying at a penthouse with five bedrooms. I feel we should be here to protect her now that there have been yoma sightings again."  
Kunzite was silent for a moment before answering, "You do realize that you are lucky I'm the one who answered the phone. If you had told Nephrite or Jedeite they would already be going after prince Darien and the Scouts. As it is, I want to wrap my hands around their necks." Kunzite shook his head, "But never mind that now. We'll pack what little stuff we have and be there tonight. Just create a disturbance for Nephrite to follow." Kunzite ordered before hanging up.  
"Nephrite, Jedeite start packing. We're leaving." Kunzite called out.  
"I just started unpacking." Jedeite groaned from his room. Nephrite appeared before Kunzite, "Why are we leaving?"  
Kunzite told him what Zoicite had said thinking he'd be able to deal with any anger driven attacks if it were one on one. But surprisingly none come. Nephrite was silent, "I shall start packing." He said before disappearing. A second later he heard something crash and he winced. Jedeite came out of his room and glanced at Nephrite's door.  
"What's up with him?"  
Kunzite sighed and gave up any hope of saving the furniture as he told Jedeite what had happened.  
Serena walked out of her room and blinked at the four men seated in her living room. They stood and bowed to her.  
"Now why am I not surprised?" Serena asked then looked at them all sternly, "There will be no bowing. My name is now Sera Milner or Serena in private. Neither princess nor Serenity, got it?"  
All four Generals nodded.   
"Good. Now what's for breakfast?"  
Serena headed for the kitchen but Nephrite beat her there.  
"Serena, if my memories are correct and I trust they are," Nephrite paused a moment before continuing on in a rush. "I mean this in the nicest possible way but stay out of my kitchen."  
Serena raised her eyebrows, "Your kitchen?"  
"We are staying with you. We ate now your guards until the threat is past." Kunzite said firmly, "Zoicite is applying for a job at your work, Nephrite is going to teach astronomy at the University and I shall be taking you to and from school while Jedeite finds out more about the enemy. Serena, we owe you our lives. We can't let you risk yours unnecessarily."   
The others all nodded.  
"How is it that you're alive?" Serena asked. The Generals relaxed, she wasn't going to make them leave.  
"From what I'm able to make of it is that when you and Galaxia fought, the power that you released in the end called our wandering spirits back to our crystal encased bodies. I think we were brought back for a reason and I think it was to protect you." Zoicite said and the others voiced their agreement. Serena looked at the four Generals before her. Then focused of Nephrite with a slight smirk of her face.  
"Astronomy huh. I can guarantee you'll have a full class."  
Nephrite looked at her, puzzled.   
"Your looks, my friend, your looks." Jedeite growled.  
Nephrite rolled his eyes and looked pleadingly at Serena who took pity on him. She touched the crystal around her neck. It flared at her touch.  
"I can't change the way you look but I've made it se that you're not interesting and not recognizable in your human form. It's been done for you all."   
Serena returned her attention to Nephrite again, "Now, if you want the kitchen, I want breakfast."   
Nephrite grinned and bowed her into the kitchen, "After you my lady."  
Weeks passed and Zoicite got his job at Serena's work place. Nephrite got a job at the University and made sure Serena took his course. On the tenth of September Kunzite drove Serena to the University before heading to work at the mall. She stepped out the car and then leaned through the open window to listen to Kunzite.  
"I'll be waiting for you here when you come out. We've all got a copy of your schedule so we know where to reach you and remember Nephrite or Max I should say, is here."  
"How could I forget? He made me take his astronomy with the rest of the students my age." Serena grumbled, "Bye Kunzite have a nice day." She said softly then moved away from the car as Kunzite drove away. Serena turned and walked to the main building, oblivious to the stared and whispers around her.  
Lita, Rei, Amy, and Mina met under a tree when their first classes were finished.  
"Hey, have any of you seen that new girl?" Mina asked, ready for gossip.  
"Which one?" Rei asked sarcastically.  
"The one that just moved here from Canada. I heard she's supper rich." Mina said in excitement.  
"I heard she was a bit of a snob." Lita said doubtfully.  
"Well we'll find out in our next class. This new student is taking fourth and fifth year computer classes but is in our astronomy class." Amy announced.  
The other three girls looked to Amy who blushed, "I over heard some of the instructors talking."   
Mina giggled, "Yeah, I heard the new teacher is really cute."  
The four girls continued their gossip as the ate until Amy's compact computer beeped, telling them to get to class.  
Serena was eating the lunch Nephrite had made her by herself when a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw Jedeite standing over her.  
"Hi Sera." Jedeite said cheerfully as he sat down next to her on the grass, "All ready for Max's class?"  
"Sure." Serena smiled faintly, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"  
Jedeite winced a little, "Well you see the thing is that I was in the area and I knew for a fact that Ne…Max packed you a big lunch…" Jedeite smiled hopefully.  
Serena pushed her lunch bag towards him, "Help yourself Jason. I've got to get to class or I'll hurt Max's feelings." Serena hugged Jedeite before standing up and heading to class. She walked down the path and into a domed building. She headed for room 166 and then walked in. Nephrite was the only one there as he shuffled papers.  
"Hi Max or should I say Mr. Rite."  
"Don't start with me Sera. I've very much regret using that as my last name." Nephrite grumbled.  
"I'm sorry. I really tried but something's just don't work the same way twice. At least no one recognizes you." Serena said cryptically.   
"It's alright. I'll manage. May be Kevin can substitute and they'll forget all about me."  
Serena laughed as people started to walk into the room. She smiled at Nephrite, "Good luck." She whispered before taking a seat near the door in the first row of chairs.  
Nephrite watched his princess sit off to the side. Other students came in and found seats until the class was full.  
"Welcome to astronomy, this is my first time teaching and so you might find it a little different from other classes. To begin with, I'm sure you've all heard my name, Mr. Rite. Don't get any ideas. My first name is Max and I'll expect you to use it. I'm much to young to be a Mister."  
Nephrite heard Serena choke and he turned towards her. He frowned when he saw that she was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Yes Sera?"  
"Nothing." She squeaked.  
"Really. You seem to find something funny."  
"Just the idea of you being young considering how old you are."  
Nephrite's lips twitched, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Of course not." Serena said sarcastically.  
"Shush Sera or I'll recommend a few things to Kevin."  
Serena scowled, ignoring the whispering class.  
"My guardian has to much time on his hands." She hinted but Nephrite only smiled as he turned back to the class.  
Serena stood outside waiting for Kunzite. Several people had looked at her before starting toward her but she had ignored them. She wasn't interested in making friends. The ones she had were fine with her. Serena looked up and saw four familiar faces coming toward her and she steeled herself for the confrontation.  
"Hi! Your Sera aren't you?"  
Serena nodded.  
"I'm Mina and there are my friends Rei, Amy and Lita."  
"Nice to meet you." Serena replied.  
"What was your argument with Max about?" Amy asked curiously.  
"He's an old family friend. I'm always laughing at him." Serena said, distracted as her convertible pulled up and Kunzite got out looking around.  
"Who is that?" Mina asked with stars in her eyes.  
"My ride. I have to go." Serena walked to Kunzite who was glaring at the four girls behind Serena.  
"It's them isn't it?" Kunzite growled.  
"How did you…"  
"I don't know, I just know."  
Serena was silent for a moment as she watched Kunzite.  
"You know Max is delusional. He thinks he's a young man."  
Kunzite looked startled for a moment before laughing.   
The girls watched the man laugh after glaring at them.  
"Now that was rude of them." Rei muttered.  
"She seemed rather preoccupied." Amy volunteered.  
"Hello girls," said a voice behind them.  
The four girls jumped is surprise. They turned and saw their astronomy teacher Max Rite standing behind them with a backpack over one shoulder.  
"Hi Max." Lita greeted with a smile.  
"Have you seen…" Max looked over their shoulders and stopped, "Never mind. I found them."   
Max stepped around the girls, "Have a nice day."  
"You too." Amy called back.  
All four girls then watched in confusion as Sera and the man greet Max then all three got into the car and drove off.  
"I'm sure there just car pooling." Mina said after sharing a look with the other girls, "It's not like they're all living together, right?"  
Serena walked into a familiar store with Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite. They took a both in the back of the arcade/café.   
"Are you sure that you really want to eat here?" Zoicite asked quietly.  
"It's fine. I want a milkshake and an ice cream sundae and this place has the best."  
They fell quiet when a man walked up to them.  
"Hi, my names Andrew. What can I get you?"  
"A milkshake, Ice cream sundae and three sodas, please." Kunzite said.  
Andrew nodded and left.   
Serena smiled, "Max, I bet I can beat you at a sailor V game."  
"I highly doubt it." Nephrite stood and held out an arm to Serena, "After you M'lady."   
They walked over to the games and took a seat. Coins were popped into the machine and the race was on. Serena was in the led with 3,457 points with Nephrite 100 points behind when the door opened to admit eight young women and a man. The two left at the booth looked at each other in worry as the group took a seat by the window.  
"Ha! I'm ahead of you now." Nephrite crowed.  
"Not for long!" Serena growled back.  
Kunzite walked over to them, "Children, play nice. There are other people here besides you."  
"I'm at 6,254 points!" Nephrite exclaimed and Serena started cursing in English.  
"That young lady has quite the mouth." Setsuna remarked. They were all sitting at a table in the arcade talking.  
"What's she saying?" Hotaru asked.  
"Something physically impossible." Haruka responded with a grin.   
Michiru elbowed Haruka in the side, "Don't translate for her. She's to young to know that kind of language."  
"Don't worry Michiru-mama. I've heard most of it before." Hotaru assured.  
"From where?" Asked Michiru sweetly.  
"Setsuna."   
"Oh really?" Michiru turned to the keeper of time.  
"Don't look at me that way. It's not like I did it on purpose." Setsuna grumbled.  
"Hey, that's Sera, that girl from school and Max the astronomy teacher." Rei said looking over Haruka' s shoulder.  
"Still think they're carpooling Amy?" Lita asked.  
"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Amy said a little flustered.  
"Sure there is and I'm going to find it." Mina said as she stood. She marched over to the games.  
"Hi Sera! I didn't know you came here."  
"This is our first time here. We just stopped by for a snack." Said a man beside her.  
"Mina, that is Kevin. Kevin met Mina, she's in one of my classes I think." Sera said distracted by her game. A moment later both screens flashed red leaving Max cheering and Sera swearing.   
"This just isn't my day. Only 10,065 points." Sera complained.  
"Tough, I still beat you."  
"By five points!" Sera snapped.  
Mina watched the two in confusion, "Are you two like going out or something?"  
Max and Sera looked at Mina as if she were insane.  
"Definitely not." Sera said, "We're just friend, not like it's any of your business."  
"Sorry, It's just that you two seem to know each other really well."   
"I believe I already explained that to you." Sera said coldly then stood, "If you'll excuse me. Our drinks have arrived."  
Sera and the two men swept passed Mina and sat at a table with a blond haired man.  
Mina went back to her friend, "That was just weird." She told them what happened.  
"She's certainly a snob." Lita said.  
"She certainly attracts the guys." Rei said wistfully, "What do you think Darien. Does she seem like someone you would like to be friends with?"  
Darien looked up from his coffee and shrugged, "what?"  
Rei, about to repeat the question, was interrupted by Mina's communicator beeping.   
"Mina here." She whispered.  
"Mina, the is a yoma on the streets downtown!"  
"Right, Artemis. We're on our way." Mina said. Lita tossed some money onto the table and they all left except for Darien who stayed behind, not wanting to fight.  
Jedeite was walking along the street when a voice made him pause.  
"Uranus world shaking."  
Jedeite ran towards the voice. He turned a corner and saw eight scouts battling some kind of mutant clam crossed with a turtle. Its body was a black shell. It had arms, legs and a head sticking out of it.  
"Mars flame sniper."  
"Jupiter oak evolution."  
"Venus love and beauty shock."  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody."  
All four attacks came together and where deflected by the shell.  
The inner scouts blinked, they were stunned by the failure of their attacks. Jedeite ducked into an abandoned alley. Standing still he called up his power.  
"Earth flame power."  
Jedeite was covered in a sheet of flame. When it receded Jedeite was dressed much like Tuxedo Mask except his shirt was red and he didn't have a mask, hat or cane. Instead two great swords hung at his waist. Jedeite leapt to the top of the building next to him, then to the lamppost below. He seated himself and watched the battle below, his cape fluttering in the wind.  
"You know I never did care for shellfish." Jedeite called down casually as the yoma headed for the tired Sailor Saturn. They all looked up and the inner scouts gasped in recognition.  
"Who are you?" the clam hissed arrogantly.  
"My name is Jedeite, Guardian of the element fire." He leaned back and fell from the lamppost to land lightly on his feet. Jedeite loosened his swords.  
"Jedeite." Mars hissed angrily, "We should have known you were some how connected to this."  
Jedeite hardened his heart to their insults.  
"I'd like to tear you apart right now for what you have done, but I can't. I've been forbidden to."  
Jedeite turned to the clam with swords drawn, "Which is probably the only reason why I'm doing this."   
Jedeite crossed his swords.  
"Blades of fire…ignite."  
Fire streamed along the sword blades. Jedeite leapt towards the clam striking out with both swords where the two shells met. Jedeite landed lightly with his swords crossed.  
"Blades of fire destroy." He whispered.  
The fire of his blades went out as the clam started screeching. The wounds Jedeite inflicted were burning a hot red color, gradually turning white until the clam burst apart in a shower of flame and a breeze came threw and blew away the ash. Jedeite used the distraction to his advantage and quickly teleported away.  
"What was Jedeite doing there? Alive?" Rei demanded. They were back at Rei's temple everyone including Darien who had missed the fight. They all looked to Pluto or as she was known in her human form, Setsuna. The Guardian of time shrugged.  
"I don't know what had happened or what is happening. For right now, I am not the Guardian of time. That spot is being filled by another, who had better be doing a good job." This last part was said menacingly to thin air. But a booming male voice filled the room.  
"Don't worry Pluto, your precious gate is safe and sound."  
"It had better be Cronos or you'll be in for it when I get back."  
The voice chuckled and it faded. The others glanced at each other and then shrugged. They didn't want to know.  
"So as you can see, I'm as lost as any of you." Setsuna finished.  
Michiru looked around, "If I might ask, just who is this Jedeite?"  
The inner scouts looked at each other and then Amy started talking seeing as how she knew more about the four generals than the other scouts.   
Jedeite sat at the table eating quietly while the others talked amongst themselves.  
"Alright Jedeite, spill it. What did you do?" Serena asked suddenly. Silence descended upon the table. Jedeite looked up in surprise.  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
Serena just watched him. The phone rang and Nephrite answered.  
"Serena, it's for you." He said after a moment.  
Serena stood and went to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Serena was that a guy I heard?" came Angela's incredulous voice.  
"What?" Jeran's voice cried from the background.  
"Hello Angela and yes it was. They're just friends. They are staying because they feel I shouldn't be left alone."  
"They?"  
"Yes, there are four of them. Kevin's the ringleader. Max who answered is the cook. Zach is the brains and Jason's the troublemaker. I was actually getting ready to yell at him when you called."  
"But I didn't do anything!" Jedeite protested.   
Serena covered the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand.  
"Right. When that happens I'll eat Kevin's cooking." Serena returned the phone to her ear. She ignored Jedeite and Kunzite who were both saying that they had no idea what she was talking about.  
Serena heard Angela laughing on the other end of the line.  
"If they are so much trouble then why don't you kick them out?"  
"They'd just sneak back in. And it's just to much hassle to change the locks and Max is such a good cook that I can put up with the rest."  
At that Nephrite stuck out his tongue at the others, "See, your only here because she likes me the best. It's okay Serena you can kick them out any time and I'll stay."  
Serena groaned, "I'll toss you all off the balcony it you don't shut up. I'm on the phone." She hissed.  
"Hello Serena. Angela is having trouble breathing so you'll have to talk to me." Jeran said cheerfully with Angela still laughing in the background.  
"I guess you'll have to do. So what did you call about?"  
"Well, first we wanted to know how you're doing, but we can hear that your just fine so the next thing we called about was that we have business in Japan next week and were wondering if it was safe to stay with you. But since you got company we'll find a hotel."  
"No your not. You paid for this place so you can use it. The boys can share. But you might want to think about earplugs because they all keep weird hours and Zach snores."  
"I do not!" Zoisite exclaimed offended at the very thought.  
"Yes you do, now hush."   
Jeran chuckled, "We survived your weird habits didn't we?"  
"Yes but if you recall, this penthouse could fit into your bathroom." Serena reminded in amusement.  
"Oh yeah. Well anyway we've gotta go to a dinner meeting thing. So we'll see ya later."  
"Bye Jeran. Say bye to Angela for me."  
"Will do."  
Serena hung up and turned to the four Generals, "Angela and Jeran Milner are coming to visit next week. Be nice. They are the brother and sister I mentioned before. The ones who looked after me when I was in Canada."  
"You got it Serena. We'll figure out bedding later." Nephrite said as he started eating again.  
"Thanks." Serena hugged each of the Generals tightly, "You know I love you all. So don't take what I said personally."  
"It's alright Serena." Jedeite assured, "We'll survive."  
"That's right. But now I want to know what Jedeite did." Kunzite said.  
"Fine! I'll tell you but it's not my fault." Jedeite glared at his friends.  
"No one said you did." Serena replied with a smile, "We just said that you did something."  
Jedeite rolled his eyes, but told his story. The good mood turned somber until finally they were all silent.  
"I'm not going to go back." Serena said quietly into the silence.  
"No one is asking you to." Kunzite said gently.  
The silence stretched a little longer until Nephrite stood up.  
"We'll not think of anything just sitting here. I suggest that we all go to bed and sleep on it."  
The others agreed and went off into the separate rooms to think.  
Serena sat on her bed, still thinking on the problem before her. She wanted to help but not as Sailor Moon. That would cause everything she'd managed to lock away to come loose. Serena stared blankly at the Silver Crystal in her hand. She didn't even see it when she wished for a way to help.  
A scream brought the Generals out of a sound sleep and into the living room.  
"Was that Serenity?" Jedeite asked.  
Kunzite went to Serena's door and knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door and walked in. The other three followed not far behind. In the room, on the floor lay Serena with the Crystal in her hand. Serena was breathing quickly and the Crystal now had gold streaks through it. Kunzite knelt and picked Serena up.  
"She seems to be fine. What ever she did only exhausted her." Kunzite reported. There was a sigh of relief as Kunzite put Serena to bed. Now they just had to wait until morning to find out what she had done.  
Serena walked out of her room and went to the kitchen for some coffee. In the kitchen she saw all four Generals sitting around the table drinking her coffee.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." Serena said as they all looked at her, "I'm not sure what happened but it had something to do with the Crystal. That much I know."  
Serena got a cup and poured out what little coffee was left in the pot.  
"Thanks ever so much." Serena said sarcastically as she sat down.   
"We'll stop by the coffee shop for you on the way to the school."  
"That's right. I've only got one class today."  
"And if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for that class." Zoicite observed. Serena glanced at the clock and then ran to her room to get her stuff.   
Kunzite pulled up outside the University and Serena got out.   
"Zach will be around here somewhere. Today's his day off and Max has three classes to teach today."  
"Yes, sir." Serena said with a little salute.  
"Get going. I won't be able to pick you up right after your class so if you would wait for either Max or myself before going anywhere or even find Zach or Jason to stay with."  
"We'll wait for you here." Serena promised before turning towards the main building. Her only class was computer technology. It was in the one of the upper rooms of the main building.  
"Hi Sera!" Mina called brightly as she fell into step beside her. Serena blinked several times to keep the tears away. Mina sounded so cheerful. Did any of her old friends actually miss her?  
"I'm really sorry but I've got to get to class. She pulled herself together; after all she still had class to attend.  
Jedeite sat with Nephrite on a bench watching Serena as she sat under a tree by herself.  
"I'm worried about her." Nephrite said softly, "With her being around the scouts so often hat I'm afraid that she'll break down."  
"She won't she's stronger than she looks. As long as someone is alive, she'll be strong."  
Nephrite looked at Jedeite in amusement, "I thought I was the mystic of this group?"  
Jedeite rolled his eyes and then they both stiffened.  
"Did you feel that?" Nephrite asked.  
"Yes, there's evil near here." Jedeite stood, "It's your turn. I'll protect Serena."  
"Thanks." Nephrite sighed and headed threw the bushes while Jedeite went and sat beside Serena.  
"Earth Storm Power."   
  
A gust of wind wrapped around Nephrite and then dispersed moments later leaving him in a costume like Jedeite's but with a silver shirt and a bow in his hand and a full quiver at his waist. He leapt into the trees heading towards the newest threat. When he saw the inner scouts he sat down on a tree branch. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, one leg brought up to his chest where his elbow rested. His other leg was hanging over the edge of the branch, swinging back and forth restlessly. The creature the scouts were facing was some kind of mutant flower. It spun and thorns shot out at the scouts.  
"Mars fire surround."  
"Shine aqua illusion."  
Mars's fire burned most of the six-inch thorns while Mercury destroyed the rest.  
"Jupiter thunder zap."  
"Venus love-me chain encircle."  
Jupiter's thunder electrified Venus's chain but to no avail. The yoma broke free easily and a yellow gas started wafting threw the air. Mercury touched her earring and her visor covered her eyes as she analyzed the gas.  
"You guys! It's a nerve gas that that thing is emitting." Mercury yelled.  
The others gasped in surprise and Nephrite stood taking an arrow and drawing his bow.  
"Arrow of the North Wind Blow." He called out as he loosed his arrow.  
The arrow sped threw the gas, pulling in back towards the yoma. It screeched and the gas dispersed. The wind supported Nephrite as he floated over the inner scouts and stopped between the two combating sides.  
"I'm Nephrite Guardian of the raging storms."  
"So your back too." Mars called up, "Whose boots ate you licking now?"  
"I could ask the same of you. I notice your princess isn't here. Did you loose her?" Nephrite replied bitingly. The scouts flinched and Nephrite turned the yoma. He pulled out another arrow and nocked it.  
"Arrow of the Storms, destruction." He said quietly as he loosed the arrow. It struck the yoma and before it could knock it away the arrow exploded. A dark storm cloud surrounded the yoma. They could all hear its shrieks of pain until the cloud finally disappeared leaving nothing behind. Nephrite nodded to himself. That yoma had been particularly strong. If the scouts hadn't been battling it before he had arrived he wouldn't have been able to defeat it. As it was he was tired. He recalled his arrows; he didn't want to leave anything for the scouts to track him by. With his arrows in hand he teleported to a place by the lake at the park and then to his room at the penthouse to mess up Mercury's readings. He powered down and went to the phone to call Jedeite on his cell to tell him were he was. It was then he wondered where the Outer Scouts had been.  
Kunzite glanced over the side of the building at the fight below. The four outer Sailors and Tuxedo Mask were battling unsuccessfully against some kind of snake man.  
"Should we help them?" Zoicite asked.   
Both were in battle gear similar to their other two friends except Kunzite wore a black shirt with his black clothing and had a battle-axe strapped to his waist. Zoicite wore a blue shirt under his black clothing and he held a war staff in his hand. The staff was about several feet long with a long blade attached to the top.  
"I guess we should. Serenity wouldn't be pleased if any of the scouts died, even if she isn't on speaking terms with any of them." Kunzite said reluctantly. They both jumped over the side of the building and landed lightly on the ground. The battle paused as the two walked forward.  
The yoma flickered its tongue out at the two Generals.  
"New targets?" it questioned.  
"I'm Kunzite, Guardian of the earth, leader of the Generals. I am diffidently not a target." Kunzite announced.  
"I am Zoicite, Guardian of the oceans."  
Kunzite pulled out his battle-axe and held the large weapon easily with one hand. The shaft of the axe bore two blades each with inscriptions. Kunzite swung the axe down and hit the pavement.  
"Axe of the Earth, fracture." He called out.  
A large split in the road raced toward the yoma. Zoicite spun his staff.   
"Staff of the Oceans, freeze."  
Silvery blue energy shot out from the center of the spinning staff. It struck the snake thing freezing it where it stood. Then as the yoma was shrieking from the cold the earth opened beneath it and the yoma fell into it.  
"Axe of the earth, heal."  
The earth closed leaving no trace. None of the scout really wanted to think of the yoma trapped down there.  
Kunzite lifted his axe. He and Zoicite started to leave when they were stopped.  
"Where do you think your going?"  
They turned and saw Sailor Uranus glaring at them.  
"I've someone to see." Kunzite said coolly, not bothering to lie. Not when Neptune had her mirror out. Uranus looked to Neptune who shrugged.  
"I can't tell if what he says is true or not. He's not showing up in my mirror."  
Kunzite smirked; whatever Serena had done it was working perfectly. They couldn't find out anything about any of the Generals.  
"I'm protected by a greater power than yours Neptune."  
"Is it the princess?" Saturn asked.  
"I haven't seen the princess. Her safety is your responsibility." Zoicite replied. It was true he had only seen Serena and she hadn't been in her princess form.  
"Just like guarding the prince is yours." Pluto observed.   
Kunzite turned to look at Tuxedo Mask; he tightened his grip on his axe.   
"Prince?" Kunzite spoke the word like a curse, " I don't think so." Kunzite advanced a step.  
"Kunzite!" Zoicite's voice cut threw the air, "Remember who he is and remember our orders."  
Kunzite stopped with a scowl and then both teleported away.  
"…And then they disappeared." Hotaru finished and silence filled the room. The scouts and Darien had all gathered together at Rei's temple and were discussing the day's events.  
"Are they all good or are they still evil?" Mina asked.  
"I don't know. I couldn't sense anything from either Nephrite or Jadeite."  
"But they did help us." Amy pointed out.  
"Then threaten us." Haruka snapped.  
"Yes, but they said they were under orders not to do anything to us." Lita countered.  
"The Generals are supposed to be under Darien's authority." Luna told them, "Other than him only Princess Serenity could get them to do anything. The King and Queen of Earth even had trouble making them obey."  
"Well Kunzite wanted to take a piece out of Darien. So the only other person who might get answers out of them would be Serena but she is not here." Said Haruka  
"It's not our fault she left." Rei retorted.  
"Yes it is Rei. If it hadn't been for us she wouldn't have left. It's our fault for getting angry and yelling at her. We didn't even give her a chance to explain." Amy argued, surprising the others with her anger.   
Rei shook herself, "The meatball head was just being herself. The crybaby was probably glued to the video games at the arcade."  
"No Rei, she wasn't." Darien said quietly, "While I was stressing out over work and everything else and you all were here at these meetings. Serena was at the school trying to catch up on her schoolwork. We didn't spend as much time together and then on our date I said something I didn't mean. She left and I haven't felt her since." Darien finished his speech and withdrew back into his own little world. The Scouts looked at him in surprise. That was the most he had said in 2 ½ years.  
"It was our fault, wasn't it?" Rei said into the silence. The others said nothing.  
"If they keep up the same pattern, we can expect an attack tomorrow." Zoicite told the others. All five of them were sitting and having dinner in the kitchen while they discussed the new enemy.  
"I'd like to know why they're attacking so quickly." Jedeite grumbled.  
"They are trying to wear us all down and by using true yomas instead of those crossed with a human, they are a lot stronger." Serena answered quietly.  
"What are they looking for?" Kunzite asked. But no one had an answer.  
"I'll consult the stars but I'm not sure how much they can tell us." Nephrite said then looked to Kunzite and Jediete, "I think that while I'm doing that you to should control your temper. If the Princess can hold her anger then so can you."  
Serena looked at Nephrite in surprise, "I'm not angry at them."  
The other four looked at her in surprise.  
"You're not? Then why don't you want to see them?" Zoicite asked.  
"They made it clear that they don't want me around. So I'm respecting their wishes. I don't think the Outers were ever impressed with me, the inners yelled at me and Darien told me to leave. So I stayed away. I'm just a burden." Serena said earnestly, trying to explain but her explanation seemed to anger the four men.  
"You do all that for people who…" Jedeite began but couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Excuse us." Zoicite said and then all four of them teleported away. Serena sighed. She didn't understand why they were so angry.  
The next day went by uneventfully. Serena attended her three classes including Nephrites class. Someone had to make sure he didn't kill the others. But even then she'd had to remind him that she was there. It wasn't until diner that anything happened. Nephrite, with the longest telepathic range among them, looked up.   
"There is an evil presence in the park. Some one is terrified."  
Without a word the five of them stood away form the table.  
"Earth Quake Power."  
"Earth Flame Power."  
"Earth Storm Power."  
"I'm going with you." Serena said and before the generals could protest she held up her Crystal.  
"Millennium Solar Power!"  
A flare of bright light surrounded Serena. When it died Serena stood in front of them looking very different. She wore silver pants and blouse along with a silver cloak. Her hair was coiled up on her head in a crown. Her eyes were also silver and just a cold. She had a sword strapped to her waist. There was a silver and gold crystal set in the sword between the hilt and the blade.  
"Let's go." Serena said tersely. She pulled up her hood and went to the balcony where she leapt out, heading for the park.  
The eight Sailor scouts stood in a circle around the yoma they were attacking. It was a woman that looked to be made out of glass but when they had attacked their attacks had been reflected back at them.  
"It seems to be made of some kind of reflective material. Our attacks are just being reflected back." Mercury said as she analyzed the yoma.   
"So let's all attack together and try to over power the thing." Jupiter suggested.  
"It might work. I have no way of knowing. My scans can't penetrate it." Mercury replied as she put her computer away.  
"Well, lets try it. We've nothing to loose." Uranus voted.  
"No, just your lives." Tuxedo Mask said darkly.  
"Oh and do you have a better idea?" Uranus demanded. Tuxedo Mask was silent.  
"Uranus! Tuxedo Mask! Look out!" Saturn called out. Uranus and Tuxedo Mask turned and were struck by a band of dark energy. The band wrapped around the two and proceeded to squeeze them.  
"Uranus!" Neptune cried.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Venus shouted.  
"Venus crescent beam smash."   
A golden light hit the band but was absorbed.  
"No! Why didn't it work?" Venus looked to Mercury who shrugged.  
Then a silver figure landed between their two struggling teammates and the yoma. It brought up a sword and swung it down. It snapped the band into two and the silver figure leapt into the air again. The yoma screamed while Uranus and Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground gasping for air. The Scouts surrounded their fallen comrades then looked to their left, as did the Mirror creature.  
"You think to defeat me? Your puny attacks can't harm me." the Mirror cackled.  
"Would you like to make a small wager on that?" Jedeite asked with his swords in hand. The figure in silver put out a hand halting Jedeite from starting his attack.  
"It's right." Came a toneless voice.  
Jedeite scowled but remained still.  
"So you realize that it's hopeless?" the yoma asked.  
"I didn't say that. You do have a weakness."  
The Mirror laughed, "Sure." It said sarcastically, "Who do you think you are to think you can stop me?"  
"I am Jedeite, Guardian of the flames."  
"I am Zoicite, Guardian of the oceans."  
"I am Nephrite, Guardian of the storms."  
"I am Kunzite, Guardian of the Quakes."  
"I am the Millennium Knight, Guardian of this system."  
The scouts were speechless. This was whom the Generals were following?  
The yoma snarled and flung a wave of energy at them.  
"Arrow of the North wind, blow."  
Nephrite loosed his arrow. It went threw the dark energy and then carried it back the way it had come. Then the scouts ducked as the energy was scattered everywhere because of the yoma's reflective body.  
"Do any of you with to try a purely physical attack?" The Millennium Knight asked.  
The Generals looked at each other then to the Scout's surprise they all stepped back.  
"I think it's your turn." Kunzite said delicately.  
"Good."  
The silver cloaked figure leapt out of the tree and when it landed on the ground the cloak was gone. Now they could all see that the Millennium Knight was a woman. Her silver hair was braided into a crown on her head and her silver clothing matched her silver eyes. In her hand she held a silver sword with a yellowish crystal in the hilt at the base of the blade.  
"What are you here for?" the Knight asked as they circled.  
"Your hope mortal." The yoma hissed as it attacked, throwing a black sparking ball at the Knight. The Millennium Knight swung her sword, shattering the ball of energy. She then ran forward and her blade met the yoma's arm. The two pushed at each other.  
"I wonder what your hopes are." The yoma brought up it's other hand and plunged into the Knight's chest. The Generals shouted in alarm.  
"What's this?" the Mirror shrieked as the Knight used the distraction to cut deep into the yoma's hid.  
"How can this be?" the yoma asked in amazement as it pulled out an empty hand out of the Knight's chest.  
"I am the Millennium Knight, hope and fear mean nothing to me. I was created to fight and protect." The Knight stepped back and raised her sword into the sky.  
"Silver…"  
She angled the sword downward.  
"Sword…"  
The sword glowed as she swung it.  
"Slash!"  
Silver light leapt from the blade and hit the exact spot her blade had struck before.  
"No!" the creature whiled as it disintegrated leaving only a gold ball.  
The knight held out her hand and the ball landed in it.  
"To whom do you belong to?"   
The golden orb flared and an answering flare came from some bushes. Zoicite and Nephrite leapt down and pulled out a young man. They laid him down and stepped back. The Knight stepped forward, then knelt placing the golden ball on the man's chest and watched it disappear. She then stood and swayed slightly. Kunzite nodded to Zoicite who raised his staff.  
"Staff of the Oceans, Fog shroud."  
He swung his staff around him and a thick fog rolled in. Zoicite waited until his friends were gone and then dispersed the fog. The only ones left were the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and himself.  
"What are you still doing here?" Mars asked angrily.  
"Calm down. I'm not staying." Zoicite said bitterly, he glanced at Mercury then looked away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue gem. Then walked to Uranus and Tuxedo Mask who were still unconscious and breathing hard. But Pluto and Saturn stopped him as they crossed their weapons in front of him.   
He rolled his eyes, "I only wish to help them."  
They didn't move.  
"This is not going to look good in my report." He muttered to himself as he gripped his bladed staff. "Hi your highness, I had to knock out two of your scouts in order to heal two others." Zoicite groaned, "She's gonna kill me."   
He struck out with his staff. He then leapt over the two winded Sailors and landed between Uranus with Neptune holding her and Tuxedo Mask. He swung his staff in a circle around the four of them.  
"Staff of the Oceans, freeze."  
A wall of thick ice encircled them and Zoicite breathed a sigh of relief. Then looked into the tear stained face of Neptune.  
"Will you allow me to help them? Despite what my friend may feel I at least am willing to help."  
Neptune watched him closely, "I can't feel anything from you, but I will allow you to do what you can." Neptune said and Zoicite sighed in relief.  
"Mars… Fire…Surround."  
Mars's attack slammed into the ice wall causing it to shake.  
"Hmm…it would seem that I had best hurry." Zoicite knelt down and concentrated. He sent his power threw the blue gem as it floated over Uranus's body. The force of his power caused something black and cloudy to escape Uranus's body and evaporate. Zoicite turned and did the same thing to Tuxedo Mask. Zoicite then stood and swayed. Outside the sailors had kept up their attacks and were quickly wearing away the ice.  
"Well, it seems I had best go." Zoicite put a hand against his ice wall and sighed, "I hope I don't end up in a wall or something." He winced and started to teleport.  
"Wait!" Neptune called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you." She held out her hand. Zoicite took it and blinked as energy flooded his body.  
"One good turn deserves another."   
Zoicite smiled and bowed, "Thank you Princess Neptune." And with that he teleported away and his ice barrier came down.  
Uranus came to just as Rei yelled, "You did what?" She winced at the noise.  
"Oh, my head." Uranus moaned, "Rei, shut up!" she croaked.  
Silence fell and she cautiously open her eyes. She saw that she was lying in the temple; the scouts stood or sat in a circle around her. They had all powered down. Beside her someone groaned and she looked to the side and saw that Tuxedo Mask was now Darien.  
"Haruka, Darien! Your awake!" Hotaru cried and then threw herself at Haruka who groaned. Setsuna pulled Hotaru off Haruka with a smile. Haruka looked up and saw Michiru above her.  
"So you're the lumpy pillow." She said softly and Michiru only smiled, "So what did I miss?"  
The scouts all took turns telling Haruka and Darien what they had missed.  
"Is that all he said?" Haruka asked when they were finished.  
"Yeah. Right before he hit us he said something about not looking good on his report." Setsuna said.  
Hotaru's eyes lit up, "I remember he also said her highness…something about knocking out and then he said she's gonna kill him."  
"What!" Amy asked in surprise.  
"That's what I heard." Hotaru insisted.  
"What do you suppose he ment?" Lita asked, "Is that Millennium girl a princess."  
"I don't know. From what I remember, the Millennium Knight was a strong warrior who protected the entire kingdom, even the Sailor Scouts. Nobody ever found out who she really was but I think Queen Serenity knew because she never sought to find out." Luna explained from her perch on a chair with Artemis beside her.   
"We can figure out that later." Mina said, "Right now I want Michiru to finish telling us what happened."  
"Well, not much happened after I gave him some of my energy. After he risked his life to heal Haruka and Darien I didn't want him to die because of a weak teleport. I think that crystal of his focuses his power to heal others."  
The room was silent as they digested this.  
"Why?" Amy finally asked, "The others hate us."  
"He did it because he is neutral in his feelings for most of us."  
"So who does he hate?" Rei asked.  
"I don't think hate is what he feels." Haruka said dryly, "He's upset with us but nothing to worry about." Haruka glanced at Amy out of the corner of her eye and smirked a little at the blush that stained the young woman's cheeks. She grunted as Michiru jerked a leg under Haruka's head.   
"Behave!" Michiru hissed and Haruka just grinned.  
Kunzite, Nephrite and Jedeite were sitting around the table drinking their morning coffee while Zoicite and Serena were sleeping.  
"So, do either of you remember anything about an enemy that steal hope?" Kunzite asked. Both Nephrite and Jedeite shook their heads.  
"Tonight I'll…" Nephrite began but was interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
Kunzite stood up and with a curious expression on his face, he went to open the door.  
"Hello? Can I help you?" Kunzite asked of a man and woman who stood in the hall with bags in each hand.  
"Hi! I'm Jeran Milner and this is my sister Angela. We're looking for Serena."  
Kunzite stood back and waved them both into the room.  
"Serena told us you were coming but we thought it wasn't until next week." Kunzite said loud enough for the two in the kitchen to hear him.  
"Our plans got changed. We tried to phone but got no answer." Angela explained.  
Kunzite coughed, "Sorry about that."  
"No, it's alright…" Angela paused.  
"Kevin. My name is Kevin. There's coffee in the kitchen." Kunzite led them into the kitchen, "There's Max and Jason. Guy's this is Jeran and Angela Milner."  
Nephrite got two more cups and poured coffee from one of the two pots of the counter. Jeran saw and laughed.  
"Heavy duty coffee drinkers?" he joked.  
Jedeite groaned, "Not really. One pot is for us and the other is for Serena. We sort of accidentally drank all the coffee and she blew up at us. We bought her, her own pot."  
Jeran and Angela chuckled as they sipped their coffee. The three Generals looked at each other wearily.  
"I'll go wake Zach up." Jedeite volunteered suddenly and raced out of the kitchen. Kunzite and Nephrite glanced at each other.  
"Paper, Scissor, Rock?" Kunzite asked hopefully.  
"Nope. I did it last time."  
Kunzite sighed and dragged himself out of the kitchen while Nephrite smiled at the two before him. Minutes later they heard someone scream, something crash, someone else curse. Kunzite came back into the kitchen rubbing a soar head.  
"Her aim is getting better." Kunzite mumbled.  
"What did she throw?"  
"The clock."   
Nephrite winced in sympathy. He'd had a clock thrown at him but not when Serena had just been through a battle like last night.  
"Are we sure we have the same Serena?" Angela asked, "I don't remember her being this violent."  
"Usually she's not. Give her 8 hours of sleep and she's an angel. Anything less and she's a little demon until she has her coffee." Kunzite lied. He wasn't about to tell them that Serena had trouble sleeping because of her friends.  
"So that's why she asked to have a coffee maker in her room." Jeran said enlighten, "That makes so much sense now."  
Serena walked into the kitchen and without a word went straight for her coffee pot. Mechanically she poured the coffee and took a sip then turned around. She dropped her cup in surprise. Sitting at the table was Angela and Jeran. Kunzite caught the cup and quickly put it on the counter while cursing because of the heat.  
"Today's just not my day." He moaned as he put his hand under cold water.  
"Sorry Kevin, I didn't mean to drop my cup." Serena apologized.  
"I'll live. Just go greet our guests."   
Serena went to the table and hugged both Angela and Jeran enthusiastically.  
"I didn't recognize you for a minute their Serena. With your hair down you look a lot different." Angela said.   
Serena blushed, "Thanks, I think."  
"Serena shouldn't you get dressed? You and Zach have work at noon." Nephrite asked eyeing Serena's nightgown. Serena glanced at the oven clock as she poured herself more coffee.  
"It's only 10:30. I've lot's of time."  
Zoicite and Jedite walked into the room and Angela sighed.  
"I envy you Serena."  
Serena blinked in surprise, "Why?"  
"Living with four handsome men while I'm stuck with my brother."  
"Where?" Serena looked around the room while the guys gave both women dirty looks.  
"I'm kidding." Serena assured them.  
"I'm not." Angela claimed.  
Jeran scowled, "Maybe I should move out."  
Angela laughed and apologized. While they were bantering back and forth Serena went to Zoicite and handed him his coffee.  
"Are you all right?" she asked. She had noticed when he hadn't come home with them last night. The other Generals had sent her to bed before he'd gotten home.   
"I'm fine. I healed those hurt and then Neptune gave me a boost so I could teleport home. I had a little tiff with Pluto and Saturn but nothing serious." Zoicite assured and Serena nodded her thanks.  
"What are you two whispering about?" Jeran asked.  
"Just wondering if Zach here was willing to share a room with Max."  
"How did I know I'd get kicked out of my room?" Nephrite muttered.  
"Does this mean I'll get kicked out of mine seeing as how it's the second cleanest?" Kunzite asked. Serena nodded.  
"Come on old friend. Let's clear our stuff out." Nephrite said mournfully as he and Kunzite left the kitchen.  
"We could find a place to stay." Angela protested.  
"Don't worry. They're only trying to make you feel guilty." Zoicite said as he sipped his coffee.  
Serena nodded in agreement and then started for her room, "I'm going to go get changed. I'll be right back.  
Jeran and Angela waved and then returned to the conversation they were having with Zoicite and Jedite.  
"Amy, I don't understand why we have to come all the way down here for your computer stuff." Mina complained as they walked down the street.  
"Mina, I told you before. This is the place I always go. It has the greatest selection and the lowest prices." Amy explained as she opened the door. Bells tinkled and a blond haired man behind the counter looked up and grinned.  
"Hi! Welcome to Web Electronics. My name's Zach, can I help you with anything?"  
"No thank you. I know where everything is." Amy replied.  
"Real computer wiz are ya?"  
"Not really. I'm studying to be a doctor and computers are just a hobby."  
"You stupid piece of…" cursed a female voice.   
The man behind the counter winced then gave the girls a pained smile, "That will not look good on a report. Pardon me ladies. Sera shut up. We've got customers." He yelled. The cursing stopped. A moment later a blond head peered around the corner.  
"Sorry." She said quietly, a great contrast from the thundering voice they had heard earlier.  
"Hey you're the girl from school." Lita said, "Oh wow. You actually work here? You must be really good with computers."  
"If you'll excuse me." She said quietly disappearing into the back room.  
"You'll have to excuse her. When she's working she gets a little tense. She's been working on the same computer for the past hour or two."  
"What about a good swift kick? It always works for me." Mina smiled at the man.  
"Zach, do you want to get me the cable I left by the cash register!" Sera yelled from the back room.  
"Is that all I am to you? A slave to your every whim?" Zach yelled back with a smile as he grabbed the cable.  
"Yes. Now please bring the cable. My hands are full right now."  
Zach laughed, "Please feel free to look around. I'll be right back."  
Mina laughed as Zach disappeared into the back of the store.   
"Who knew computer salesmen are cute and funny." Mina said with a grin.  
"And who knew that Sera Milner had a voice like that with a sense of humor." Rei said dryly.  
Amy walked to the far wall by the back room door and started looking threw all the CPU fans.  
"Ouch! Damn it. That thing shocked me." Zack swore. Amy paused in her search and poked her head around the doorway.  
"Well I told you not to stick your hands in there. It serves you right."  
"Are you all right?" Amy asked.  
Zach stuck his tongue out at Sera before walking to the door.  
"We're fine. Sera's just being her charming self." Zach teased. Sera made a rude noise and Zach laughed as he shooed Amy out.  
"So can I help you with anything?" Zach asked with a smile.  
"Yes, can you reach that CPU fan up there?" Amy pointed to a fan at the top left of the rack three feet above their heads.  
Zach frowned, "Well…" the door tinkled and they looked up to see another blond man enter.  
"Hey Zach. Got any lunch on you?"  
Zach rolled his eyes, "Jason, make yourself useful and get this young lady the fan of the top left." He told the taller man.  
"Yes sir!" he saluted and then went to the rack. He jumped and snagged the tip of one and pulled it off. He handed it to Amy who smiled in thanks and went to the next rack.  
Outside cars suddenly screeched to a halt and screams ripped through the air. The girls looked out the window to see people running down the street in terror.  
"All ready?" Jedite gasped quietly to Zoicite, "How can they have a monster out already? We defeated the last one just last night."  
"They must be desperate. They must be collecting people's hopes and converting them into energy to power their leader." Zoicite whispered back.  
"We can't transform in front of them." Jedite hissed.  
"Even if they were not here we still couldn't because of the video cameras." Zoicite explained in frustration.  
At the same time Amy was telling her friends the same thing.  
"Well how do we get out of here?" Rei hissed.  
"Ladies. We should get out of here." Zach said as he came up from behind them.  
"What about Sera?" Mina asked.  
"She's already left." Jason told them as he opened the front door. They cautiously filled out, hiding behind the cars in front of the building. In the middle of the street stood some kind of half lizard half man yoma with his hand in someone's chest. It pulled out a golden orb and swallowed it. His unconscious victim fell to the ground amidst the other bodies that lay at its feet. Above the monster floated a woman with black hair and a skimpy black leather dress.  
"That lady is a serious fashion don't." Mina observed from beside Lita who elbowed her in the ribs. The creature moved toward another unconscious person several feet away.  
"Stop. I can't allow you to steal the hopes of these people. I'm the Millennium Knight defender of this planet that you have violated."  
"Ah, the Millennium Knight. How nice of you to show up." The woman laughed, "Kiren is my name and this is the new breed of yoma. Do you like him? A human's intelligence crossed with a yoma's strength. It's just what is needed to defeat you."  
"Very well." The knight threw back the hood of her cloak. She raised her hand to the sun.  
"Millennium…"  
The light began to gather in her hand. The half lizard dropped the man he was holding and walked forward.  
"…Solar…"  
The knight brought her hand around.  
"…Flare…"  
The light in her hand shot forward knocking the lizard back and blinding both it and Kiren. The Millennium Knight then brought out her sword and held it out before her.  
"Millennium…Healing!"  
Her sword glowed white and struck the yoma. It screeched as the yoma and human parts were separated. The yoma was destroyed while the human lay healed on the street with ten golden balls around him. Kiren moved to grab the balls when a red rose blocked her way.  
"I am Tuxedo Mask and I don't think those belong to you. Your not the type to inspire hope in these people."  
"That right! Out of the past and into the future I am Sailor Uranus."  
"Out of the past, called to the future I am Sailor Neptune."  
"Guardian of death and rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn."  
"Keeper of the Gates of time, I am Sailor Pluto."  
The four Outer Scouts with Tuxedo Mask leapt from the roof of the electronics store and landed in front of the cars where the girls, Zoicite and Jedite were hiding.  
"You scouts are a pathetic lot. You don't stand a chance against us." Kiren scoffed.  
"You're right, they don't do they." The Millennium Knight mussed aloud, "I should change that." She raised her sword.  
"No!" cried two voices.  
The knight paused as Nephrite and Kunzite landed. The Inner scouts still hiding watched with Zack and Jason.  
"Don't do this. It could kill you." Kunzite pleaded.  
"You resurrected us. We can't let you die." Nephrite begged.  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask took this information in with surprise.   
"At least draw on our power." Kunzite pleaded again.  
"There are only two of you." The knight said calmly.  
"I grow bored of this." Kiren waved her hand and dark energy blew them all back except for the knight whose Silver cloak protecting her.  
"Come of girls, let's get out of here." Jason said pulling Mina's arm, "There's an ally right there. It splits off into two directions. Come on!"  
The girls followed the guys down the ally, out of sight of the battle going of behind them.  
"Zoicite and Jedeite are on their way." Kunzite argued as he saw them and the inner scouts sneak away.  
The knight raised her sword again, "It will be to late then. Make sure those hope crystals are safely returned." She closed her eyes concentrating. Zoicite and Jedeite arrived and then the Inner scouts. The Guardians of fire and water tried to dissuade the knight but she wouldn't listen.  
"Millennium…Solar…Power!" The knight cried out, her voice had an eerie echoing quality to it. Her sword flared brilliantly and light shot forwards splitting into eight separate beams before striking each Sailor Scout in the chest. When the light finally died the knight collapsed.  
"Planer…Solar…Power!" she whispered.  
What she said activated something because the Sailor Scouts started glowing. Their uniforms remained the same except what was once white was now silver.  
"No!" the four Generals surrounded the Millennium Knight.   
Zoicite took her pulse, "It's slow and weak but it's there." He reported.  
"What a touching display." Kiren interrupted smugly, "I'll be rewarded greatly for killing the Millennium Knight."  
"You wont touch her while we're here." Kunzite declared and the four Generals stood before the fallen knight.  
"Arrow of the storms, destruction." Nephrite loosed his arrow at Kiren. It struck her foot when she tried to leap away. Storm clouds gathered around her and she screeched in pain as Nephrite's attack tried to eat away at her. Several minuets later the clouds dispersed leaving a battered but alive Kiren behind.   
"Staff of the oceans, freeze."  
Kiren barley dodged in time and Zoicite's attack froze a stop sign behind her.  
Jedeite got out his swords just as Mars and Uranus stepped forward.  
"No. Get back. We'll do this ourselves." Kunzite snarled and the scouts blinked in surprise.  
"Blades of fire, inferno!"  
Flames leapt off his crossed blades, heading for Kiren. She dodged again, But not moving fast enough. Flames burned her left side. Her scream shattered windows and made the defenders cover their ears in pain. The scream did one good thing; it woke up the Millennium Knight. She shook as she stood up. With her sword by her side she started forwards. The Scouts, Generals and Tuxedo Mask all gapped in astonishment. Her silver eyes had a dull look to them.  
"I am the Millennium knight and I will not let evil win. Not now, not ever."  
Once again the Millennium Knight held up her glowing sword. The Golden balls that lay on the ground flared to life. The Golden orbs floated up and over to the knight. They floated in a circle around the knight, "To whom do you belong?" she asked them. In response human bodies started glowing.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Kiren shrieked hysterically.  
"Then go!" The knight yelled. The orbs streaked around like golden fireflies until they were all back where they belonged.  
"Now your turn." The knight pointed her sword at Kiren.  
"Silver…Millennium…"  
She paused at four hands grasped the sword as well.  
"We're not going to let you kill yourself over this." Kunzite said grimly and the other three nodded. The knight smiled slightly then focused on Kiren.  
"Silver Millennium Annihilation!"   
Pure white power shot from the sword and struck Kiren before she could move.  
Kunzite caught Serena before she hit the ground. Zoicite looked her over, "She's not doing so good. We have to get her home. I made her store some of her energy away. She keeps doing this kind of thing. I thought it would come in handy." Zoicite explained when Jedeite gave him a funny look.  
"Wait." Tuxedo Mask called out. It was the first thing he had said since the fight had started. He walked towards them. He stopped beside Kunzite.  
"May I?" Kunzite watched him for a moment then nodded. Tuxedo Mask placed a hand over Serena's chest silver clad chest and used his energy to boost hers. Kunzite watched him like a hawk and grimaced as he saw Tuxedo Mask's face go from surprise to shock then to sorrow and grief in seconds.   
"Would you like to come with us?" Kunzite asked impulsively.  
Tuxedo Mask hesitated for a moment then nodded.  
"Come on guys. Group hug if we're going to make it home in one piece." Kunzite ordered.   
The other three Generals surrounded them. They teleported once to the park, then with Tuxedo Mask feeding them the energy they teleported right away to their penthouse. They hoped to throw off Mercury's scans. When they landed in the living room and heard a scream and the Generals swore. They had forgotten about Angela and Jeran.  
"Mercury, where did they go?" Mars demanded worry etched along the lines of her face.  
"I don't know. They teleported twice, my scans can't differentiate between the two."  
"Why did they take Tuxedo Mask?" Saturn asked.  
"They didn't really take him. He went with them." Neptune said, "I saw Tuxedo Mask nod his head to something that Kunzite said before they left. I don't think he's in any real danger."  
"That's true. Zoicite is there and from what you said he's the calm one." Mercury approved. The others looked at her and she blushed. Then the sound of sirens was heard.  
"Come on everyone. We've got to go!" Venus called. They leapt to the top of a building and then disappeared into the alley below.  
"Damn it. I forgot you were here!" Jedeite swore.  
They looked to Kunzite who looked to Tuxedo Mask who shrugged.  
"I don't know them." He said apologetically.  
Kunzite groaned, "You know she's gonna kill me for this. Today just isn't my day."  
Tuxedo Mask's lips twitched ever so slightly but Kunzite caught it.  
"Laugh it up Tuxedo Mask. She didn't smack you upside the head with a clock."  
Tuxedo Mask's lips were definitely twitching now as he tried not to smile. Kunzite grumbled while the other generals grinned. Finally he powered down and the rest followed his example.  
"Kevin!" Angela yelped, "What's going on here? Where is Serena?"  
"My real name is Kunzite and Serena is right here." He handed Serena still clad in silver to Darien, "Zoicite, show Darien to Serena's room. The both of you can get her back on her feet. As for what happened you should hear about it on the evening news."  
Darien laid Serena down on the bed and then sat beside her. Zoicite went to the bedside table and opened a star locket. Music filled the room and then Zoicite left leaving Darien alone with Serena, the Millennium Knight. Darien knelt beside the bed and held his love's hand tightly.  
"Serena, I'm so sorry that this happened again. I never ment to hurt you." Darien sent more of his energy into Serena and watched her skin took on a healthier tone. He put his head down on the bed beside his and Serena's hands. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~  
  
Darien was standing in an empty ballroom. Candles wavered in the slight breeze. The sound of crying was carried on the breeze. Darien followed the sound to a balcony where a young woman was leaning against the railing. Her hair was up in two pigtails with buns at the top of her head and her white dress sparkled in the moonlight.  
"Serenity." Darien called quietly. The woman whirled around and looked at Darien in surprise.  
"Endymion?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Serenity, Serena. I am so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I didn't mean to push you away. I was just so caught up with work and you were so preoccupied I thought that maybe you wanted time alone. I wasn't thinking. I know that's no excuse but…"  
Serenity put a finger to his lips and smiled a small sad smile, "It's my own fault for running away. I should have stayed but I wasn't thinking."  
Darien willed his armor away and his Tuxedo Mask uniform appeared. Serenity changed to Sailor Moon. He pulled his beloved into her embrace.  
"I'm sorry. Serena, I love you. Don't leave me."  
  
~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened her eyes and saw that she was in her own room and her star locket was playing. She felt a hand clenched around her own and looked down. She saw Darien sleeping while clenching her hand. She looked around the room for her sword and saw it on the floor and tried to reach for it. Her movement woke Darien, who sat up and looked at her.  
"My sword…" She whispered.  
Darien grabbed the sword and gave it to her. She tapped the sword's crystal and the sword and silver clothes disappeared leaving Serena in her work clothes. The silver crystal floated down and reattached itself to her necklace.  
"Darien…" Serena began but Darien forestalled her as gathered her to him in a hug.  
"I know my love. I know."  
The Generals and Milner looked at each other uncomfortably. Serena's door opened and Serena walked out with Darien right behind her.  
"You shouldn't be up." Zoicite said sternly.  
"I'm fine for now. It was quiet so I had to make sure everyone was alive."  
Angela rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't have killed them. We have no way to get the bodies out."  
"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Jedeite asked. Angela just grinned.  
"Be nice. I'm to tired to listen to bickering." Serena interrupted, "Kunzite told you what's going on?"  
"Yes and it's hard to believe that the same lost girl I met of the plane is a super heroine." Jeran remarked in amusement.  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"Nothing that Kunzite and the others can't answer." Angela said firmly, "Now, back to bed. You looked almost dead when you appeared."  
"No she didn't." Darien said quietly, feeling the need to correct Angela, "Serena looks terrible when she's dead. Before she looked far from terrible."  
"Thanks, I think." Serena looked up at her soul mate with a little smile.  
"Your welcome." Darien replied.  
Angela and Jeran looked from Darien and Serena to Kunzite and the rest. Kunzite shook his head slightly and the Milners let the matter drop.  
"I called work and told them that we quit because the neighbor hood was way to rough. I thought that with work, school and other stuff it might get a little complicated." Zoicite explained.  
Serena nodded leaning back into Darien. He put his arms around her and held her tight.  
"Come on Serena, let's get you back to bed." Darien said gently and the two went back into Serena's room.  
Rei paced around her room in the temple. All the other scouts watched her until Haruka stood and forced her to sit down.  
"I'm sorry." Rei apologized, "I just want to know why she did it." She sounded frustrated over the actions of the Millennium Knight Two days ago.  
"The Generals acted as if the world would end I the Knight died. I don't understand." Rei ground out in a frustrated tone.  
"In a way it would have."   
The scouts turned and saw Darien leaning against the doorway.  
"She upgraded your powers because she had to. She can't be everywhere at once and so she had to make sure you were safe."  
"You know who the Millennium Knight is, don't you." Haruka accused.   
"Yes, but I have promised to keep her secret and I will. That includes the Generals as well." Darien added when he saw Mina open her mouth. Mina scowled. Darien nodded his head to them and turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Rei demanded.  
"I have to go to work." Darien replied and left.  
A week passed uneventfully and it left the Generals and the Scouts feeling edgy. They knew the enemy was doing something but they could only sit and wait. Serena and Darien knew what was happening but they were off in their own wonderland. Angela thought it was sweet but the others just groaned.  
"Well why don't you go visit the scouts?" Serena asked one afternoon after Kunzite had grumbled something about needing a room.  
Silence filled the room as conversation stopped. Kunzite looked more that a little startled, "Excuse me?"  
Serena smiled innocently from within Darien's arms, "What? I just said go visit the scouts. Get out of the house. Just go do something besides sitting there."  
"Guy's you might want to turn up the volume on the TV." Jeran said from an armchair.  
Darien reached for he remote control and turned up the volume.  
"…main street of Tokyo. We're coming to you live where the fabled Sailor Scouts are doing battle with some kind of…well…Dragon." The reporter said, clearly having trouble believing what she was reporting. The camera switched angles and showed a black dragon breathing fire at the scouts.  
"Oh no!" Serena cried out, "We have to go help them."  
"Right. Earth Quake Power!"  
"Earth Storm Power!"  
"Earth Water Power!"  
"Earth Flame Power!"  
"Millennium Solar Power!"  
Darien watched them transform then pulled out a red rose. Then they were out on the balcony leaping from rooftop to rooftop heading for the rising smoke.  
"What is this thing?" Sailor Mars as she leapt out of the way of its flames.  
"It's a dragon. Our enemy must have spent the last week creating it." Pluto shouted as she dodged the dragon's spiked tail.  
"I can't find a weakness." Mercury yelled from the other side of the huge beast.  
"If we can't find a weakness then we'll make one." Uranus yelled back.  
"Uranus world shaking!"  
Sailor Uranus's attack struck the dragon but caused no damage.  
"We need to use the power the knight gave us." Saturn called out. She concentrated for a moment before starting her attack.  
"Saturn Silver Glaive!"  
Silver energy leapt from Saturn's Glaive and hit the dragon causing it to shriek in pain. But then to their horror the dragon began to regenerate.  
"Let's hit him again." Jupiter called.  
"Mars flaming phoenix!"  
"Jupiter hailing thunder!"  
"Venus love elemental!"  
All three super powered attacks ripped into the dragon but didn't do enough damage to kill it.  
"Venus, watch out!" Sailor Mars called out as the spiked tail came around from behind Venus. She jumped but barley in time. Mars wasn't paying attention to the dragon's head as it turned to her spewing flames.  
A silver cloaked figure pushed Sailor Mars out of the way and was caught in the flames.  
Tuxedo Mask and the Generals cried out as they landed. The flames died off and there was the Millennium Knight. Her protective cloak had been burned away as well as parts of her silver uniform. She slowly stood, a building burned at one side of her and she could hear screams coming from within. She concentrated on her power. There was only a child in the building.  
"I must protect." She cried and leapt into the flaming apartment building.  
"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask called but she was already gone. She landed on a 7th floor balcony and kicked in the sliding glass door. She followed the sounds of coughing and screaming until she found the young boy huddled into a corner of a bedroom on the 8th floor.  
"Hush. I'll get you out of here." She promised as she picked the boy up and started to leave the way she had come. She made it out of the room, only to discover that the way down was blocked. She went back into the room and without thinking she headed for the balcony. She kicked down the door and breathing heavily stepped onto the porch. The battle below was as she had left it, all wanting to know what possessed her jump into a flaming building. The balcony began to give away and with a mighty leap she leapt over the rail and sailed into the air. She landed on the pavement heavily and then stumbled. Tuxedo Mask went to her and took the boy from her arms. The boy was unconscious and breathing heavily. The dragon roared in anger at being distracted and began to attack with a furry.  
"Pluto golden garnet ball."  
"Venus love elemental."  
"Mercury ice serpent."  
A golden ball and a white spirit crashed into the dragon's side. While it screamed in pain Mercury's Ice Serpent wound its self around the dragon.  
"Neptune reflective blast."  
"Uranus space sword annihilate."  
"Mars flaming phoenix."  
"Arrow if the storms, destruction."  
"Staff of the oceans freeze."  
The five attacks joined together and tore threw the dragon turning it to dust.  
"Zoicite, Mercury, Neptune. Put out the fire before it spreads." The Knight ordered.  
Zoicite nodded and immediately went to work. Mercury and Neptune looked at each other then shrugged and went to help.  
"Kunzite repair the roads." The Knight ordered tiredly.  
Kunzite nodded and took out his axe.  
The Millennium Knight went to Tuxedo Mask.  
"Is he alright?"  
"For now. I've done all I can for him. He needs to get to a hospital." Tuxedo Mask replied softly. Sirens disturbed the after-battle calm and the knight turned to the others.  
"You had best leave. I'll stay to see to the child."  
They nodded and then leapt away Scouts and Generals alike until only the Millennium Knight and Tuxedo Mask were left. The first on the scene was the police followed by the ambulance. The police looked at them suspiciously. The paramedics walked over to them cautiously and Tuxedo Mask handed them the boy.  
"I did all I could to repair his lungs but he's not healed yet." Tuxedo Mask said and then the two, to the amazement of those below, leapt to the nearest rooftop and headed home.  
They were gathered at a secluded spot in the park. Wind rustled leaves were the only sounds that the group heard.  
"She leapt in front of the fire meant for me and then without protection went into a flaming building." Rei muttered quietly to herself.  
"It's her duty to protect. It's almost a suicidal impulse with her." Haruka remarked calmly.  
"That must be why the Generals are there. To keep her alive." Michiru answered.  
"She hardly needs our protection." Came a dry male voice.  
The scouts looked around and saw four men standing next to a tree. The inner Scouts knew one and recognized another.  
"Max?" Lita asked uncertainly.  
"Yup! We had to leave, the atmosphere at the penthouse was suffocating and my name is actually Nephrite."  
The scouts gasped in surprise as they stared at the four before them.  
"Why are you telling us this?" Mina asked.  
"Because we want to." Kunzite said.  
"That and the lady of the house told us to get lost." Jedeite added ruefully.  
"Yes, everyone got kicked out until dinner." Zoicite clarified with a smile.  
"I hope she's not planning on cooking." Nephrite shuttered.  
"Excuse me, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Setsuna pointed out.  
"That's true. The lady wanted to know that you're all alright." Zoicite said hedging around the truth.  
"You're not telling us everything." Hotaru said quietly.  
"That's all we're saying. The rest is none of your business." Jedeite muttered. He wasn't going to be the one to tell the scouts that Serena had chased them out with a broom.  
Michiru took her Mirror out of its subspace pocket and used it of the Generals. She could see them in their true forms and their human disguises.  
"Your lady gave you her permission. I can see who you are and you are telling the truth." Michiru put her mirror away.  
"What I don't understand is why Darien is with you and the knight so much. I thought he was with Sailor…Moon." Mina finished quietly.  
The Generals shifted uncomfortably.  
"Darien is our rightful leader." Kunzite said simply.  
"Yes, but there is more to it than that." Rei scowled.  
"We are planning an attack against the enemy once we pin point the exact location. We already know that general area. We'll call you to finalize the details." Kunzite said quickly and then the four of them disappeared.  
The inner scouts were silent; uncomfortable with the feelings that were running threw them when Lita suddenly punched a tree.  
"Did any of us bother to wonder how they knew who we are?"  
Eyes widened in horror as they realized what Lita said and then they started at the spot the Generals had stood moments before.  
"I've got them!" Zoicite cried out. He was working on his laptop in the living room.  
"What?" Serena asked sleepily from her position on the couch with Darien. It was just them and the Generals tonight. Angela and Jeran had had to go to a meeting.  
"I said I found them. They're on an asteroid that's floating around. That's why it's so hard to get a fix. I wouldn't have been able to find it if Nephrite hadn't narrowed down the field for me."  
"What can you tell us about what lives there?" Darien asked.  
Zoicite hesitated a moment then spoke reluctantly, "I'm picking up Negaverse energy that has a similar signature to Berals, but different. Most likely a family member."  
Serena paled and clutched Darien's hand.  
"We'll have to contact the scouts then." She said with a tone of finality in her voice.  
"In the morning. It won't do any good to tell them now." Darien said and Serena reluctantly nodded.  
Darien held his princess as she reluctantly agreed with his request. A couple days of rest had repaired the damage done to Serena by the fire. She was now completely healed and ready to put an end to their enemy. Darien smiled and held his Serena closer to him. She smiled up at him and Jedeite groaned. Serena turned and stuck her tongue out at him before cuddling into Darien's shoulder.  
"So where are they?" Sailor Mars demanded. They were gathered in the park as per the request of Kunzite.  
"Sorry we're late but someone had problems getting out of bed this morning." Came Nephrite's amused voice from behind. They turned around and saw the Knight, Tuxedo Mask and the Generals.  
"It isn't my fault. Angela wanted to talk and wouldn't shut up." Kunzite growled.  
Sailor Venus blinked in surprise but pushed it away. She saw the Knight watching her intently, then turn to Tuxedo Mask and whisper something Tuxedo Mask looked thoughtfull for a moment then shrugged. Sailor Venus watched them closly but couldn't tell if they were together or not.  
"You said this morning that you know where the enemy is." Jupiter stated.  
"Yes. It's on an asteroid that floats around in space. That's why it's so hard to pin down." Zoicite told them everything he knew about the enemy.  
"That conferms what I know." Sailor Mercury said nodding in agreement.  
"How do tou suppose we get there?" Sailor Uranus asked.  
"The Sailor teleport will work with the Generals." Tuxedo Mask pointed out.  
Sailor Mercury nodded. They all gathered around Tuxedo Mask and the Millennium Knight.  
"Uranus Solar power."  
"Neptune Solar power."  
"Pluto Solar power."  
"Saturn Solar power."  
"Jupiter Solar power."  
"Mercury Solar power."  
"Mars Solar power."  
"Venus Solar power."  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
With the others boosting thier power the Scout managed to teleport them to a room with obsidian walls. Before them stood a large ornate throne with a woman sitting in it. Her hair was black and she wore a dark purple dress.  
"Hmm. The Sailor Scouts." She said in amusement.  
"It took you long enough. But what's this? It looks like you've gained a few more allies but lost Sailor Moon. What a pity. My sister would have so looked forward to this day. But she's dead and now I shall avenge her memory on you."  
"No you won't. Not while I'm here. I'm the Millennium Knight, protector of this system."  
"The Millennium Knight is it. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. It would seem I have the pleasure of destroying you as well."  
She waved her hand and black lightening came forth. The Knight defflected it with her sword.  
"Jupiter hailing thunder."  
Sailor Jupiter cried out in response. Thick lightening bolts rained down upon the woman. She deflected them with a laugh.  
"Who are you?" Sailor Uranus cried out.  
"I'm Queen Kydala and you all are going to die." she tossed a dark sphere at Jupiter but it was swept of course by one of Nephrite's arrows.  
"Silver sword slash."  
"Uranus space sword annialate."  
"Neptune reflective blast."  
"Saturn Glaive Strike."  
All four attacks sped towards the Queen but she stopped them and then sent the attacks back to their owners knocking them off their feet.  
"Give up, your no match for me." Kydala boasted.  
The Millennium Knight stood. She looked to Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn as they struggle to their feet.  
"Mars flaming phenix."  
"Jupiter hailing thunder."  
"Arrow of the storms, destruction."  
"Staff of the oceans, freeze."  
"Pluto Golden garnet ball."  
"Blades of Fire, Inferno."  
The attacks joined inot one and slammed into the Queen's barrier. It hung there for a moment before being reflected back. The scouts were barely able to dogde them.   
"Millennium Solar Flare." The Knight cried and then used the cover of the brilliant light to get closer. She stopped at the foot of the throne.  
"Silver Millennium..."  
"I don't think so!" Kydala's cold voice cut her off. A blast of cold, black energy caught the knight full in the chest. It threw her back untill she hit the wall and slid down.  
"Millennium Knight." Tuxedo Mask shouted and ran to her side. She was uncontious, the battle waged around them as Tuxedo Mask held the Millennium Knight to him. After an indefinable period of time the knight opened her eyes.  
"I was doing it all wrong." She whispered.  
"What were you doing wrong?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"I'm ment to protect. I won't win this battle. I can only defend against what she does." the Knight looked around.   
"Where is my sword?"  
Tuxedo Mask helpped her up. The two looked around and saw that their friends were all severly injured. The knight started towards her sword.  
"You are a pathetic lot. I can't beleive you are the same scouts who defeated my sister."   
The knight grasped her sword and faced the Queen.  
"They aren't the same scouts." the knight called defiantly, "They are better that they were before. they have people who love then and are loved in return. They have grown into good people and I wont let you destroy them."  
"You hopeless creature. You are nothing compared to me."  
The Knight's eyes blazed, "I don't have hope because I can't be distracted when I protect. I am expected to die."  
"You can't beat me. I am invincible." Kydala roared.  
"You're right I can't beat you."  
Silence met the Knight's statement.  
"But I know someone who can."  
The Millennium Knight held her sword before her and closed her eyes. Her sword slowly began to glow a golden color. the sword faded leaving a golden sphere and the Silver Crystal. The golden ball flew into the knights chest and the Knight started to sparkling and glowing as she rose into the air. The Crystal was no longer a golden yellow but pure silver. The knight opened her eyes, they were once again a deep blue.  
"Moon..."  
She began her trasformation and she could feel the scouts staring at her inhorror as they realised who she was.  
"Eternal..."  
the scouts all tried to stand. Zoicite held Mercury to him, Kunzite was helpping Venus up. Nephrite and Jedeite were both being used as cruches by Jupiter and Mars. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were leaning against each other while Pluto leaned on Saturn.  
"POWER!!!"  
The Crystal ignited, bathing the knight in light. Her crown of hair unravled turning blonde as it was wound up into buns with the rest trailing down her back. Her silver clothes became her Sailor uniform. The light died and there stood Sailor Moon.  
"You've attacked this world and disturbed the peace. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I shall destroy you."  
"So Sailor Moon is the Millennium Knight. Interesting."  
"Not half as interesting as it's gonna get." Sailor Moon cried as she brought up her staff with the cresent moon on top. She swung it around.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therepy Kiss!"  
White golden light sped threw the air and struck the Kydala breaking through her shield with ease. She was throne out of her throne and struck the floor. Tuxedo Mask came up behind Sailor Moon and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm not finished yet!" Kydala yelled, as she stood.  
"Jupiter hailing thunder!"  
"Neptune reflective blast!"  
"Venus love elemental!"  
"Saturn glaive strike!"  
"Moon tiara magic!"  
Kydala screamed as the attacks struck her but they didn't cause much damage.  
"She seems to be feeding off the energy." Mercury reported.  
"Then if we over load her system..."Zoicite began.  
"...It should be enough to destroy her." Mercury reported.  
"But we don't have enough energy to destroy her." Sailor Mars argued.  
"You don't but I do." Sailor Moon walked forward. She called the Crystal and it settled into her hands. Tuxedo Mask went ot her and stood beside her.  
"We do." He said quietly  
Sailor Moon smiled at him. She raised the Silver Crystal. It floated in her hands, glistening.  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
The Crystal burst to life sending a stream of pure white light into Kydala. The Queen sheilded herself her desperation adding to her power. Sailor Moon pushed harder and she felt her clothes change. Behind her she felt armour. The power of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion ripped threw the barrier that Kydala had erected and tore threw the Queen. Kydala started laughing.  
"You're to late! You're to late! I've already unleashed the strongest yoma upon the world!" she screached before she died.  
"Moon healing rejuvination!"   
Bright white light filled the room from the Crystal, healing the battered Scouts. The room around them faded away leaving a barren astroid.  
"Come Princess while we have the strength." The prince grasped Serenity's hand giving her his power.  
"Moon Imperial Teleport."  
They all found themselves back in the park where they had been several hours befroe.  
"Princess Serenity...I'm..." Sailor Venus bagan.  
"I'm scencing evil and it's heading this way fast." Sailor Mars intrupted.  
"Scilence wall!"  
Saturn got the wall up just as the a black fog rolled over and past them.  
"What was that." Uranus asked.  
"It's some kind of Negative energy." Zoicite reported using Mercury's mini-computer.  
"It's coming from that direction." Mercury said pointing in the direction that her visor indicated.  
"Then let's go." Kunzite said.  
Saturn took down her wall and then went to Serenity who was still being held by Endymion.  
"Princess, I wish to appologize for what ever I did that made you run away." Saturn said softly.  
The other Scouts all gathered around all appologizing for what they had said and done.  
Serenity smiled at them, " It's alright. I've forgiven you." She said, "I wasn't thinking when I ran away. I understand that you were upset."  
The Scouts all lunged forward and hugged thier Princess. Even Uranus was showing her affection as well as Pluto. Some how Endymion managed to keep his grip on her and he tugged her back against him.  
"We told you." he whispered then louder, "Let's get going. We have an enemy to vanquish."  
The Generals led the way followed by the Scouts and then Endymion with Serenity. They walked forwards cautiously not knowing where an attack may come from. They followed a path and turned the corner and saw some kind of spinning yoma. It's hands were raised above it's head and it was spewing out the black fog that had swept over them earlier. The Scouts and Generals moved as one as they circled the Yoma and attacked. Their most powerfull attacks swept through the yoma and continued right on through the yoma. They had to dodge the attacks and some came offly close. They looked at each other, at a lose for what to do. Serenity stepped forwards with Endymion behind her and through sheer force made the Crystal glow again. It was slow but the Crystal powered up. The light stripped the park of all it's shadows. The spinning yoma stopped spinning and raised his arms before his eyes. It screamed in pain as the light tore it apart. The light didn't stop. It poured forth from the Crystal. The Scouts and Generals all had to hide their eyes.   
The light finally died down and the Sailor Scouts and the Generals inmediately looked to Serenity and Endymion. They gasped when they saw Sailor Moon laying on the ground with Tuxedo Mask kneeling beside her. They all rushed to their fallen leader.  
"Is she..." Sailor Jupiter asked but not able to finish her sentence. Nephrite put an arm around her shoulders earning himself a reluctante smile.  
"She's very weak." Mercury reported with Zoicite beside her, "She's nearly dead. The Silver Crystal has fracture lines in it."  
"Can we heal her?" Sailor Mars asked, she had a death grip on Jedeite's arm but he didn't seem to notice.   
"It we can raise her power level it should help." Zoicite said, "If we can get her away from death's door we can save her."  
Tuxedo Mask immediately started pouring his energy into his only love. The Generals each placed a hand on his shoulder backing him with their own power. The Scouts could only watch. They were to weak to try anything. Their last attack had taken a lot out of them. Slowly Sailor Moon's face took on a healthier shade. The men withdrew until only Tuxedo Mask was supporting Sailor Moon. He didn't stop until she opened her eyes.   
"That's... enough Darien. I'll...I'll live." She said, her voice was soft and could bearly be heard. Tuxedo Mask stopped feeding her his power and just held her.  
"Did...Did we get it?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Yeah, we did moonface. It's all over." Sailor Uranus assured.  
"Oh good." Weakly Sailor Moon tapped at her brooch, returning to her human form.  
"Sera!" the Scouts exclaimed.  
Serena winced, "Oops. I knew I forgot something." She mummbled and Darien chuckled.  
"How...What?" Asked a confused Sailor Venus.   
Kunzite patted her had, "We'll explain later. Power down and we'll all go find dinner after we see Serena settled into bed."  
"I'm not that tired. I could manage to go to dinner." Serena protested, she looked to Darien for support.  
"No I think I'll agree with Kunzite on this one. It's not often that they leave." Darien said with a little smile.  
Serena gazed up at Darien, returning the little smile.  
"There doing it again." Jedeite complained, but it was with a grin.  
"Come on everyone we can't teleport so we're gonna have to walk home first and then Luna and Artemis have to be told and so on." Jupiter said reluctantly.  
"Does this mean that dinner is out of the question?" Nephrite asked.  
"Maybe tommorow." Jupiter replied.  
"I know I'm going to regret this but everyone should just come to the penthouse. It'll be easier and Nephrite can cook so can Jupiter." Darien said reluctantly.   
"I like that idea. I want to know what's been happening."Serena said with a weak smile but it was a smile that reached her eyes and the Generals were gald.  
The Scouts laughed.  
"Same old Meatball head." Mars taunted with a smile,"Still concerened with the latest gossip."  
"Don't call me Meatball head." Serena replied automatically much to the amusement of her friends. Somethings never change.  
The End  
  
So that was my Sailor Moon fic. My very first fanfic ever I think. I know I probably misspelled half the words and the rest have stupid typeing mistakes but that's okay. Did I even Endymion or Artemis right? I can never remember and am to lazy to look it up. Anyway you know the drill, review if you want. Don't flame, it's a waste of time. 


End file.
